His Name Was Berwald
by rebuild-your-ruins
Summary: He placed his hands on my hips and i allowed myself to drown in his never ending blue irises. His name was berwald and i loved him more than anything. story will be better than this sucky summary  Finlands Point of view. SuFin hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

The leaves crunched unpleasantly as we make our way through the autumn woods. A breeze danced around us, causing me to wrap my arms around myself as I shivered. The taller boy next to me, my boyfriend to be exact, wrapped his arm around me protectively as if he felt every shiver that ran through my own body.

We walked farther into the woods, whose trees bore leaves of various oranges, reds, and yellows as vibrant as flames. The colors of the leaves morphed together into a huge melting pot that was the forest. The sky above, I had noticed was the same shade of blue as the Swedish flag, decorated with clouds which bumped into each other occasionally, then moved on.

We stopped in an opening, the leaves falling around us like snow. He placed his warm hands on my hips, and I allowed my eyes to drown in his never ending blue irises. Blond hair grew like vines around the edges of his face.

**His name was Berwald.**

** And I loved him more than anything.**

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading! Please review! The later chapters will hopefully be better than this one so just wait please… I hope you enjoyed! _


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I first saw Berwald on a park when we were both rather young. His blond hair was cut short, and he sat on a swing by himself. I must admit, I was afraid of him at first. He had eyes like shimmering sapphires and his face was constantly tied into a grimace of some sort. It frightened me, to say the least.

A young Dane by the name of Mathias stalked in the shadows of the park. I saw, but didn't say anything. His hair was strange, it grew upward towards the Sun, and a small cut had made itself welcome on his grinning face. His eyes were sky blue, and shined curiously through the shadows.

I had climbed to the top of a nearby tree, standing tall, overlooking the park I imagined as my own personal kingdom

''King Tino…'' I whispered to myself, and the words danced around my ears pleasantly. I liked the sound of such a phrase.

I sat in the branches of the tree, watching my new citizens, the Swede and the Dane. Suddenly however, Mathias jumped from the bushes, revealing himself. He jumped forward, jamming his tiny hands directly into Berwald's back. The act sent the boy flying off the swing. I watched, astonished that the boy would do such a thing. I had cocked my head slightly, attempting to understand why my citizens would fight like this. Did they come from feuding families? Like the ones in Romeo and Juliet? Was Berwald actually a Montague, and Mathias a Capulet seeking revenge?

Berwald had stood up. He watched with glaring eyes as the young Dane grinned to himself, proud of such a victory. He watched silently, not saying anything to his attacker.

''Ya gonna cry?'' the Dane taunted. He stuck a thumb in each of his ears, wiggling his fingers and revealing a pink tongue. '_Come and get me'_ the face suggested.

Berwald wandered slowly toward Mathias at that moment. I watched carefully, my hands attached to the bark of the tree as if I were seeking comfort. Berwald had stopped directly n front of Mathias. The grin that had decorated the Dane's face had faded considerably. He opened his mouth to say something, a comeback most likely, but was cut short just as Berwald's fist met his jaw. I squeezed my eyes shut as fast as I could.

. . .

The news of the fight had quickly made it's way to the ears of Mathias' father and Berwald's mother. They scheduled a meeting at Berwald's home, a chance for his mother to apologize for her 'foolish' son's actions. However, it didn't work out that well. Not for poor Berwald, anyway.

Because that night, Berwald's single mother discovered that Mathias' father was a single man. And a handsome man, at that. And that next Summer, Mathias, Berwald's most hated enemy, became his new step brother.

** I guess they didn't come from feuding families after all, huh?**

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks for reading~ I hope you enjoyed. I love reviews, so please make me happy! I need yo feedback! Later chapters will be better like I said before, so please keep reading. Ill try to upload as soon as possible, but I don't actually OWN a computer so I don't know how that will work out~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Most of my time spent in middle school was time spent with Berwald. He was in every one of my classes throughout middle school, which I believed to be strange yet satisfying. Being with Berwald made me happy, though he didn't talk much, and when I actually did talk I could barely understand him, I enjoyed his company.

I certainly didn't have company at home. My mother had died when I was four, and my father became my only parent. My father was a man of many words. Almost none of said words being nice ones. In fact, none of his words are nor ever have been nice. Not since mom died. They slice through the air, each one pronounced with a heavy Finnish accent, as were my own, and they made sure to dig deep into your heart. Your soul. Your everything.

_A/N:_

_Sorry for the short chapter… thanks for reading, please review. By the way, I got the idea for the evil father from my favorite fan fiction, Choke, by minn'. I advise you to read it, it's extremely well written._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Last year, I was still in high school. I was seventeen. Berwald was my best friend, and would soon become even more.

''…Tino?'' His voice had danced around my ears instantly. Berwald's voice was deep and smooth, and if I didn't recognize him from that, his accent would help me realize.

I had been shoving my school books back into my locker. I swiveled, a smile gracing my lips. I cocked my head slightly, peering into his eyes. I had always loved Berwald's eyes. They were a shade of blue all to themselves, slightly lighter than the sky on a good day, almost as if they were translucent, yet darker than water.

''Yeah?'' I had asked. Berwald had swallowed, his eyes glancing away for a moment.

''I… I th-think…'' he mumbled.

''You think what?'' I had asked with my silly sing-song voice.

A sigh had escaped his lips. His eyes locked on mine.

''I… I think I love you.'' He whispered , his thick accent growing around his voice like a vine.

My lips parted slightly. I had swallowed. I tried to speak… but I had been lost for words. Feeling I felt suddenly showing themselves like fireworks.

''Um… n-never mind… I just… I d-don't know what I-''

At that point, Berwald began to turn. He was going to leave me, his feelings tied in knots, his face blushed. But I stopped him. I stood up on my tip-toes and fell forward just enough for our lips to meet. The blush just enough for our lips to meet. The blush had grown on Berwald's face, those beautiful eyes had opened wide. Berwald's tensed muscles suddenly melted right in front of me. I tilted my head. I wish that moment could have gone on forever. I wish we could have just stood there, our lips intertwined. Expressing feelings we had no idea had existed.

But It had ended. Everything must come to an end, I suppose. We had pulled apart, I had wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

''**I love you too**.''


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

'' You disgusting little faggot!'' the man known as my father had bellowed.

My blond head had hung in shame. I was gnawing on my bottom lip hoping it would end soon. He had found out about me and Berwald. Apparently he wasn't okay with it.

''You are a fucking DISGRACE to the family! You little fucking fag!'' the man was going red in the face.

Blood trickled down my chin. I had bit down harder at that last remark.

''Do you not understand how fucking disgusting you are?''

''I guess I don't.'' I had daringly whispered.

My father had swung his arm out. I had felt a sudden sting in my cheek as an angered hand made contact with my cheek, leaving its dark red mark. My head had jerked back, my hair swiftly flying around my face. He hit me again, this time on my eye. It stung worse, feeling as if blood was pumping out my eye. Well… I had hoped it was simply a feeling.

''Go to your room, faggot.'' He spoke, the words gripping my mind.

''Y-yes.'' I had whispered, and ran to my room.

I had slammed the door, and sank to my knees. The sobs racking my fragile body.

_A/N:_

_Sorry if this chapter was chizzy… I was thinking about just abandoning this fan fic, but I read my new review and it made me so happy I decided to continue~ So thanks for reading, and please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

I remember going to school the next day with a black eye. I had stood before the mirror that morning for several minutes. I had simply watched myself. My face gave off a lok of complete abandonment. Either that or abuse, but abuse was such an accurate word considering what was going on.

My soft violet eyes had looked worried. They shimmered in the light. A pool of murky bruises swam around my right eye. It hurt to blink.

My face had been surprisingly stoic that morning as I took my usual route through the hallway. Other kids watched me, followed my movements. They probably wondered which bully had jumped me. They were probably wondering who would hurt me, of all people. '_Why poor Tino? Who would hurt him?' _their faces read.

I didn't look at them. I kept my eyes locked on objects directly in front of me. After what felt like a journey through the hall, I made it to my locker. Berwald had been standing, waiting for me, there. He had done that almost every morning after we had preached our feelings. His gaze was wondering elsewhere, until my presence made itself heard.

''_Hey Berwald.'' I had mumbled. My words were small, almost incoherent. But Berwald_

heard them. He listened to them. He realized something was wrong before anyone.

''Who did that to you?'' he asked, staring at my eye.

''Did what, Ber?'' I had asked foolishly. I knew exactly what he was talking about. The only miscalculation on my pretty little face. I had raised a slender hand, my pale fingers touching the bruises slightly.

''Oh, th-this?'' I had made a strange noise with my throat at that point, something, I suppose, was a failed attempt at laughter. ''I-it's nothing…'' I had shook my head.

Berwald took a step forward. He lifted his arm. I closed my eyes as his warm skin glided across my face.

''It is something.'' He corrected me. ''Who did it?'' he asked slightly more sternly. My head had dropped.

''He f-found out about u-us, Ber.'' I had walked closer to Berwald, buring my face in his chest as I approached. I wrapped my arms around his muscled torso. I can only imagine the confused look on the poor Swede's face.

''He?'' Berwald had asked.

_Yes Ber, he. He, the greatest bully. He, the torturer who guards my own personal prison._

**He, my own father.**

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Keep your wits English and your trousers fancy!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

That day of school dragged on rather slowly. I received tons of strange looks from kids and teachers alike. My attempt to ignore them usually succeeded, but several times I would glance at them, their faces full of concern and misunderstanding as they came to the conclusion of a bully. I was rather clumsy, most students were aware of that crucial fact, and maybe they believed I had ran into something or whatever. It was the peers that didn't know of my defective clumsiness that fell to the conclusion of torment. Those students, I had thought, were the only ones who knew the truth.

After school had ended, Berwald met me behind the building. We didn't usually hand out there, nobody did really, it was the hang out for a well known gang, the Bad Touch Trio. The group was made up of an albino by the name of Gilbert, the perviest kid in school, Francis Bonnefoy (he had been a transfer student from France) and for some reason, Antonio, the nicest kid in the school. They went behind the school every day after classes and smoked all the drugs they could get their hands on. Luckily, however, they were not there that day. So Berwald and I were able to speek freely to each other.

The first thing he asked me was really no surprise, ''Who did that to you? Who's he?'' he had inquired.

My head had dropped again. My soft blond hair had covered my face almost completely as I mumbled, ''It was my dad, Berwald.'' Those beautiful blue eyes had opened wide, astonished.

''Your dad?'' he had asked, simply making sure he had heard me correctly. I had nodded. I remember the way he had glanced around. Trying to find the words to say. The words to comfort me for having such a psychotic father.

''…Why did he do it?'' he asked finally, no comforting words available at the moment. Berwald never was good at making small talk, anyway.

''He found out I was dating you. And apparently he didn't agree with it.'' I had swallowed then, bit my lip and continued slowly. ''He… h-he called me a faggot… and smacked me…. In my eye obviously…'' I finished, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

Anger had drowned Berwald's exotic eyes. His hands had balled into fists. He spoke, ''your coming to my house.''

I had looked up. My eyebrows were furrowed.

''What do you mean?'' I had asked. This couldn't be happening… Berwald wanted me to live with him?

''I want you to live at my house.'' He said rather simply.

''But-''

'' I don't want to have worry about your jackass of a father hurting you.''

I had looked up. The stinging of tears welling in my eyes made itself felt, and I sniffled several times as the consistent stream began to flow down my cheeks. I had smiled, laughing shakily. I stepped towards Berwald and snuggled myself into his chest. I had felt bad about soaking his shirt so much, but I don't think he cared.

''Thank you… s-so much…'' I had said, my choice choked by tears, and muffled by a thick fabric.

Berwald had craned his neck in order to kiss the top of my hair softly, and if it was possible, I began to love him even more than I had.

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading. It would make me extremely happy if you reviewed~ My fan fictions have 1,700 hits now, and I'm thinking that's a good thing so…. Keep reading and junk~ XD And sorry to you impatient fans, for not uploading very quickly. I spent all weekend finger knitting like a dork~ _


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

I entered my old home almost cautiously. To be honest, I had feared running into my father. It was ridiculous, I know, but I feared him. I was terrified of my own father. I was terrified of what he might do to me if he found out I was living with Berwald.

I stalked slowly in the shadows of each room, each hallway, until I reached my bedroom. A breath I didn't know I was holding escaped my lips shakily. I closed my eyes slightly, glad I hadn't seen the monster I feared so badly.

I walked into the small room. The walls were painted a soft green, my favorite color when I was little. The cold wooden tiles had felt strange on my bare feet. Memories that had made their home in this room suddenly flooded over me, crushing my mind. Memories of mom, and how she used to sing to me every night before bed, her voice hitting the highest of notes. Sometimes, I would sing along, and although she told me it was good, I knew my voice would never compare to that of my mother's.

I was standing there, drowning in my past when a shadow wandered into my room.

''Tino.'' A voice swam from the lips of the shadow. My eyes wandered, I stood straight, and every hair on the back of my neck stood just as erect as I did. I had swallowed, and turned around slowly to reveal the identity of such a creep. It had been exactly who I had thought it would be.

''Father.'' I acknowledged him stoically.

''I've been thinking, Tino…'' he said slowly, ''And I think I can forgive you of your idiocy.'' My eyes had lit up slightly, but my eyebrows furrowed so I attained a look of confusion.

''That would be-'' I had started.

''If.'' He had interrupted.

''…If…?'' The simple word had escaped my mouth in a whisper.

''If you break up with the Swede.'' He answered, his eyebrows raising mockingly. A moment of pure awkward silence rang in our ears.

''… You know I can't do that, dad.'' I had suddenly taken a particular liking to staring at my feet.

''But you will.'' He answered bluntly. I shook my head slowly.

''No. In fact, I came here to get my stuff.'' I looked into his eyes. ''I'm moving in with Berwald.'' Pure anger slapped my father in the face then.

''You actually think I would let you move in with your gay-ass boyfriend?'' He bellowed.

''I never thought you would. In fact, I **knew** you wouldn't. but it's my decision.'' I began to walk away.

''You little faggot! I ought to-''

''Bye dad.'' I had said as he continued to throw threats and curses at my back like spears. I grabbed my bag, my shoes, and I walked out the door, leaving behind the life I had used to live, and the man I had believed to be my father.

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading~ please review! I'm hoping to finish the rest of the story today. I would go ahead and type it up, but my computer partner needs the computer. Reviews are wanted. Please~~!_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

I had arrived at Berwald's house later on that night. He had been standing on the porch waiting for me. I felt bad for him, it was rather obvious that he had been standing there waiting for hours now.

He let me in, and enveloped me in his arms. I felt welcome in the warm embrace. I remember thinking about how much I loved him. Berwald, with his kind personality, his face which would usually be tied into a grimace, and most of all his heart. That huge heart.

Remember Berwald's enemy/step brother Mathias? Well the once feuding families were still tied together, and the wild Dane still dwelled in Berwald's home. His own boyfriend, Nikolai, was around almost as often as me, but he didn't live there. The expressionless Norwegian made his way over whenever he was bored and needed something erm… 'exciting' to do. The first few nights in my new home were quite awkward. Norwegian and Danish moans alike echoed through the darkness of night.

Berwald and I did not participate in such games, and I spent all of my nights cuddled warmly in Berwald's arms. Every night I slept with my face buried into Berwald's bare chest, his strong arms wrapped expertly around me, and two pairs of legs never ceasing to intertwine. I felt safe in Berwald's arms. Safer than I had felt in years.

While asleep, Berwald's stoic expression no longer existed. His usually 'creepy' aura evaporated. All that was left of the expressionless Sweden then was a man with the face of a child, dreams decorating his resting mind. He looked so sweet. So harmless. I simply couldn't get enough of it. That face…

I had gotten used to falling asleep to it, and waking up to it as well. I found myself craving the look of innocence on the face of the larger male. So one morning, this morning to be exact, when I woke up not to Berwald's sweet look of innocence but to him sitting on the edge of his—no, our bed, fixing his tie, I was surprised to say the least.

Berwald had looked at me and smiled. He stood and stepped over to my side of the bed. Leaning over, he planted a delicate kiss on my forehead.

''I have a surprise for you.''

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading. Please update. The next chapter is the last~ Man, I just realized how BORING my author notes must be. I apologize for such… boringness. Reviews are loved, please send me one! _


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

So here we are. Two pairs of slim legs striding nonchalantly through the autumn woods. Berwald's arm is wrapped around my shoulder, guarding me from the breeze.

We stopped. Berwald's hand came to a rest on my hips. I lost myself in those unique eyes. I feel my head cock to the side slightly as I watched the Swede's height decrease.

Soon, he's down on one knee. He smirks up at me, clears his throat and I hear him say,

''Tino… I love you. I love everything about you. From the way you smile, to the way your eyes light up when I look at you. I love you, Tino Vainamoinen. Will you marry me?''

He had pulled a small velvety box from his pocket somewhere along the way, and he revealed a simple yet beautiful silver ring. My eyes had widened. My hands clasped tightly over my mouth, tears shimmer like diamonds in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

''Yes!'' I cry. ''Yes, yes, yes!'' our lips lock once more.

**His name was Berwald.**

**I loved him at the beginning of this story,**

**And I'll love him long after the end.**

_A/N:_

_Thank you so so much for reading this. Please review. This is the end, no matter how crappy this chapter may be. I love the reviews I've gotten so far, please send me more! Thanks! Keep your wits English and your trousers fancy._

_-SwedishHoeBag_


End file.
